


A Visit From An Old Friend

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Begging, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Femdom, Have I mentioned how gay I am for nanny Crowley yet???, Light Bondage, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Master/Pet, Mutual Pining, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: When Miss Ashtoreth comes to visit Aziraphale on an especially cold evening, the two catch up in some very unexpected ways.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	A Visit From An Old Friend

After a long, cold day spent bustling around town, Aziraphale sank down in his armchair. He heaved a long sigh, gripping a cool cup of coffee in his hands, forgotten on his desk from earlier.   
An evening in by the fire didn't sound bad at, and he snuggled further into a blanket with every intention to savor this time.

He wasn't expecting the knock that echoed from the foyer, and he glared in the direction of the door before dragging himself up out of the cushions.

“Who on Earth would be visiting now?” the angel whispered out loud. Had a customer come to complain about his service again? That simply wouldn't do at this time of night.

"Coming, coming!" he grumbled as politely as he could. The knock was strong and even, so he was almost expecting someone in a very daunting uniform to appear when he cracked the door open.

He jolted when he met his eyes with none other than _Miss Ashtoreth_ herself. She was much more intimidating in lithe grace than physical strength, and still the angel felt himself shiver.

"Cro- _My dear lady Ashtoreth!_ Good heavens, it's been _years,_ " he tried to say calmly.   
His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he looked up at the tall woman, who wore a satiny black dress and had her unruly, fiery-red hair contained in a neat bun. Her stare demanded attention, and Aziraphale was in no place to idle with small-talk about the weather while she peered at him. "Ah... How may I help you?"

"Good evening, Brother Francis," she spoke in a voice the angel hadn't heard since they left their positions at the Dowling household. Fluid, sweet and strict. One word from her would quell any disobedient thoughts.  
"Or perhaps I should call you _Mr_ . _Fell_ ," she continued with a look of severity, despite a small grin. "I suppose you're wondering how I found you here... well, I recently had a visit with Mrs. Dowling. We happened upon each other the other day while shopping at the same market. Dear little Warlock was there too, and he told me he'd found someone who looked quite similar to the old family gardener. I didn't think it was true... but here you are."

"Oh, I see!" the other exclaimed, trying to keep his voice restrained, though his legs suddenly felt very weak. "What a pleasant surprise! I'm always happy to welcome an old friend- ah, please come in."

He stepped back and waited by the side, twitching when that familiar perfume she used to wear wafted around his nose; a smoky amber and rose that always made his toes curl. "Do make yourself at home."

"Thank you."  
She walked in long, graceful strides, heels clicking on the floor with every step. Aziraphale's eyes trailed down to her legs, stopping himself with a head shake. How _indecent_ of him.   
"What a beautiful place you have here."

"O-Oh yes! Thank you, it's my... _great-grandfather's._ After I spent a few years as a gardener, I decided to sell books instead. Well, more collect them... I don't make many sales these days, as you can probably tell."

"That's understandable. It must've taken decades to collect all these... and besides, I remember how much you loved to read in your spare time."

The angel had nearly forgotten how alluring the woman was; every feature of hers striking and angular. She was a picture of elegance that couldn't be matched by anyone else he'd ever known.  
"I only wanted to drop in for a rather short visit. Catch up a little. I won’t keep you for long."

"I see. Well, what have you been doing these past few years, my dear?" His voice was a little more high than he meant, clearing his throat as if there was a lump in it. He was very breathless indeed.

"Oh, not much. I got a few more jobs as a nanny here and there, then a maid, but now I'm more or less retired. I get on well enough. Money has never been an issue for me."

"Ah... I see." He wasn't quite sure what to say, or what to do with his hands, which fidgeted restlessly in his lap. "That's rather a shame. I remember how good you were with Warlock- er, not that there's anything wrong with quitting that profession of course! I'm glad you've moved on in life."

"Yes… say, what do you do, anyway? In your free time."  
Aziraphale chuckled nervously, tapping his foot on the floor as his sweaty hands balled into fists over his knees. "Surely you don't spend every waking moment in this place."

"Well, I sometimes go out for meals, run errands around town, see a show, or sometimes I have a picnic with my... _friend_. The weather's been so ghastly that I've been inside as of late, however."

"I see… don't you get bored here all by yourself? Perhaps you've been seeing someone?"

"Oh, ah-" he stuttered, cheeks blazing with heat under her stare, "No. I'm a bit too old to be bothering with something like that. I wasted my younger years worrying too much to initiate a relationship myself. Now I spend my days doing what good I can in the world and tending to my store. Er...what about you, Miss Ashtoreth?"

"Ah, well...I wouldn't call any of my previous acquaintances lovers, per se. I've been with many people, but they were all looking for a bit of fun in their free time. Men come to me for all sorts of desires, and I give them what they want."

Aziraphale couldn't believe she could speak about such things without so much as a twitch in her cat-like smile. He flustered with embarrassment as she finished, shrinking into his seat.

"Oh... _Oh_. I-I understand." He clamped his jaw shut.

"Do you, Mr. Fell?" she muttered, standing up and walking near. "Most good-natured men like yourself would say shameful things about me, about women who do the sort of things I do. A Christian such as yourself… you must hold a great deal of judgement in your heart."

"Wh- _no!_ No, none at all, ma'am."

"I wouldn't blame you. I'm not a very pure woman. I do things many church-goers would frown on."

"You're a good person, my dear lady. I've known you long enough to be sure of that. However you like to spend your time is no concern of others."

The woman circled around his chair, pulling up the sides of her red lips in a small grin. "To each their own, as they say."

"...Don't you get lonely?"

"Hm?"

"Staying here all by yourself... It's a big store for one man with no partner, or even a pet. Does it get cold at night when you're laying in bed, nobody next to you?"

He winced at her words, feeling her presence shift behind his seat. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Well I... I suppose. Ah, but I shouldn't complain. I have a good life, full of peace. I'm thankful for all I have. As I've said, I waited too long to start looking for a relationship at this point."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean...look at me." He vaguely gestured over himself, noticing how shabby he looked in comparison to the elegant woman. "A beautiful lady such as yourself would never have difficulty in finding a partner if you chose to, but as for myself...well, I'm long past my prime."

"You don't look as though you've changed at all since then."

"I was already well into my forties by then, my dear," he sighed, feeling a touch downcast even though he was well aware time didn't affect him.

  
  
  


"Francis, have you ever tried making love to anyone?"

Aziraphale coughed loudly into his elbow, staring up in shock at her words. It wasn't that unusual of a question for adults, but it still took him aback. "If you can't find a lover, why not enjoy some pleasures you'd miss out on otherwise? I'm sure there are many people who'd take you up on your offer."

"Ah...ah...," he stammered, clearing his throat, "No I- I haven't."

"Really? Not at all? Surely someone's at least _kissed_ you."

"No..."

The angel flinched when the woman grazed a hand along the side of his face.   
He shot up from his seat, speeding towards the kitchenette on shaky legs. "I-I-I'm going to make some tea after all! You're sure you don't want any? I have some lovely Milk Oolong."

The woman didn't reply, but he didn't wait for an answer either, clamouring to fill up the kettle. Water sloshed through his hands, not nearly cold enough to ease the burn of his skin.

"You're trembling, darling," Ashtoreth whispered in his ear, suddenly by his side right as he turned on the burner. "Getting cold?"

"Oh- yes! A little. It is dreadfully chilly, isn't it?!" he all but squeaked as she stepped closer, setting her hands on either side of him over the counter. "I wasn't expecting such an- an early- Winter."

"Indeed. Mr. Fell, I think perhaps I could teach you a thing or two before the night's over. A thing or two about pleasure."

Aziraphale yelped as the woman grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back. She wrenched his coat down his shoulders, using it as a sort of restraint.

"M-Miss Ashtoreth?! What are you doing?"

"You'll know soon enough."

She curled a finger around his bow tie, sliding a nail under his chin as she slipped it off his neck. She brought the tie down to his hands and wrapped it around his wrists, working it into a tight knot within seconds. "Don't worry, love. I'll be nice and gentle with you."

She pressed a hand against his arse, squeezing into the fat while humming.

"As much as I'd like to give you a little punishment, make up for all the time you tempted me without compensation, I'll hold off for now. You were always so good... Ah, let's walk back to the study, shall we? It's so much warmer in there. You won't be needing this."  
She flicked off the stove with her thumb, clutching the angel by his bound hands. She pulled him along to the glowing room, not even sparing a moment for the tea.

* * *

"There we are. Comfortable?" Ashtoreth asked with a polite grin, looking down at Aziraphale, who sat sheepishly against a wall. He shivered and twitched beneath her stern gaze, wondering what she had in store.

"What are you going to do to me, ma'am?" He blushed as she gave him a smile, lips red as blood. "I don't understand... did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Well, now that you mention it..." She crept closer, kneeling on the floor.

The woman reached out and pulled Aziraphale against her chest. She then hoisted him up into her lap and raised his legs, spreading his thighs wide open for her to admire.

Trailing a finger over his stomach, she slowly felt down his pelvis, resting over a quickly growing effort.

"You've been keeping this cute little cock all to yourself throughout these years. Think it's time we fixed that, hm?"

"What-ma'am?!" he yelped, redness overtaking his face as the woman undid his fly without so much as losing an ounce of grace in her touch.

"Ah, just as adorable as I'd thought! Chubby and pink, and the tip-" She brushed her thumb over the head, causing Aziraphale to lurch forward, though Ashtoreth held him secure. "-is so _dear_. Flushed as one of the Camellia blossoms from our garden."

" _Mmmm-_ Miss Ashtoreth..." he whimpered as the woman breathed up against his ear. "I don't... understand."

"It's simple, love. I'm going to steal your virginity away tonight, once and for all."

The angel continued to make soft, high noises in the back of his throat as she slid her tongue out against the back of his neck, licking up his nape. "To think you've been keeping it safe for me to take all this time. I wonder how you'll sound when I make you come."

"Oh _dear_ ," was the only thing he could manage, tilting his head to the side in resignation as the woman sucked roughly at his throat. There'd be plenty of marks left tomorrow morning, some from that wine-toned lipstick and some from her teeth as she bit at him without a hint of mercy. "I didn't know you would ever want to do something like this with me."

"You think I spent so much time in your company if I wasn't enjoying myself? You were the only reason I kept my job there for so long. There were plenty of other families I could service. Goodness knows I would've quit after a week of dealing with Warlock's tantrums if you weren't there to calm my senses."

Her voice softened for a second, before she swept her tongue into his ear and nipped around the lobe. She puffed a few breaths into the center of his ear, cooling the threads of spittle left behind.

"Most of the time, I just wanted to bend you over in the tool shed and release some stress on this precious arse." She gave him a quick swat, hand then moving to fully wrap around his cock, starting up a light pumping motion. 

"Then I'd give you a nice reward afterwards. I thought about giving you a flogging from time to time. When you bent down so obscenely to tend to the flower beds, I especially had desires… but you were always such a _good_ boy, polite and kind. What kind of nanny would I be if I punished without reason?"

Aziraphale jumped, feeling the woman's fingers drift downwards till they hovered over his arsehole. She pressed into the fabric, resting them there with a slight indent.  
"Of course, there is more than one way to punish someone, especially someone who's made me wait years for this moment. I'm a patient nanny, but even I have my limits. I think I'll give you a small, sweet punishment. One you'll enjoy very much."

The angel could feel a large bulge steadily growing under him, pressing up against his arse and grinding through silken fabric.

"In a way, I suppose you're my naughtiest case yet. You're so kind, polite, and yet you've made me crave more than anyone else I've known. For that, I'm going to _stuff_ you, Mr. Fell. Leave you full, dripping, and asking nanny for more. Understand, pet?"

Aziraphale gasped- the woman was already undoing his belt- but he nodded as quick as he could. "Good boy. Alright, no budging now. I'm going to free your hands for a moment, but _stay_ **_still_ ** _."_

The angel nodded again, eyes drifting shut.

Ashtoreth unwound the knot around his wrists with ease, pulling his hands over to his front before securing them again. "I'll be having my way with you on the floor, so this will make things comfortable. I want to see your every expression when I sink my cock up inside you."

"Oh _goodness_."

"You'll be saying much more than that by the time I'm done with you," she purred, placing his coat on the floor. She smoothed it out and then pushed him down on over it. It provided a bit of cushioning, but he could still feel the coolness from the floor beneath it. The fireplace was to his left, reduced to embers by now, and even that wasn't warming the room much at this point. It only made him shiver harder.  
"Tonight, you're my toy to pleasure myself with, so stop thinking of anything else. I'm the only thing that matters this evening."

Aziraphale tried to hide his face with his hands, but she soon pinned them above his head.  
"No hiding, darling."

The angel felt shy under her stare, turning his gaze to the side in a futile attempt to regain some composure, but she seized his chin and forced it back. " ** _No_ ** hiding. I'm going to watch every second as you take my cock."

The angel closed his eyes as she started unbuttoning his vest; she took her time to knead around his chest, giving his nipples a few squeezes that were nearly painful.

Before long, his shirt was open and was being tugged away. Ashtoreth paused to massage her hands into his round stomach with equal satisfaction, whispering a few breathy praises.  
Every touch of her slender, nimble fingers made him warmer.

"So you're telling me you wanted to do this to me all the time back then?"

"Constantly. I held off because I had my duty and you had yours, though I admit there were many times I almost lost my control... especially when you had to smile at me like a puppy, eyes all big and bright."

She bent down and pressed a soft kiss against the angel's lips, which sent a jolt of electricity down his spine.  
"I thought you were too innocent for someone like me, but now I can see that if I don't take you, you're just going to let your life slip away. That won't do. You deserve to be properly enjoyed."

Aziraphale could smell her musky perfume in the air between them, feel the sticky sensation of lipstick when they parted. He'd hoped the kiss would last for much longer, but she seemed to be content to give and take away just as quick. She'd caught him like a mouse in a trap, and well... somehow, the idea of being her prey didn't sound bad at all.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered, suckling at his earlobe, squeezing his cushy hips. "I'll only continue if you tell me you want this.”

The angel looked up at her through a haze of embarrassment, so flushed even his ears must've looked pink by now.

"Do what you like. I'd- I'd be lying if I told you I didn't also spend a lot of time thinking about you while I tended to the gardens. I know it's shameful..."

" _Really?_ What did you think about me?"

"I don't know- I never thought you'd want me as well, so I always pushed the thoughts out of my mind. They seemed very... _ungentlemanly_."

"Oh Mr. Fell, you _are_ cute."  
She gave him a tiny wink, and somehow that flustered him more than anything else. "You don't have to hide anything from me, love. I'll give you anything you want, fulfil any desire you've ever kept to yourself."

Her hands trailed down to his waistband, starting to pull at his trousers. "All you have to do is relax, let me take control of things."

"Yes ma'am," he said in a tiny voice, squeezing his eyes shut.  
She pulled his trousers off with a few sharp tugs, tossing them to the side before taking a place between his thighs.

The woman admired the view, grazing her fingers down naked inner thighs that twitched at her touch. She skimmed her hands with unbearable lightness over his cock, chuckling at how it twitched.  
"Oh Mr. Fell, I'd love to savor every inch of your body, but..."

Aziraphale's gaze slid down to her straining erection, the outline visible under the dark fabric of her skirt, and gulped quietly. "I'm just a little impatient tonight. I want to have you... _quickly_."

"It's alright. Please, let me satisfy you," he muttered, voice choking up around the last few words.  
Ashtoreth looked down at him in silence for a few seconds, before a long smile overtook her face.

"I'll take you up on that offer with great pleasure, Mr. Fell."  
She fumbled over in one of her pockets, her hand emerging with a sleek bottle of some kind. "Alright, then... Let's get you opened up, shall we?"

Aziraphale watched her pour a thick substance onto her hand, her other reaching to hoist the angel's legs further open.  
He shuddered when she pressed a slick finger against his arsehole, humming under her breath. "Ever touched yourself here before, love?"

"A few times...only out of curiosity. I didn't quite know what I was doing."

"Not to worry then. I'll make sure you're relaxed enough to take me, but you need to tell me if it starts to really hurt, alright? Nanny’s going to take good care of you."

"Yes-yes ma'am," he said between his hands, once again trying to hide his face. Thankfully, she didn't stop him this time, allowing him a moment of privacy as she slid the first finger inside.  
"Oh- _Oh my_ ," he whispered as Ashtoreth burying her finger to the hilt.

"It'll feel a bit strange at first, though I can promise you'll be nicely stretched out by the time I'm finished with you. It'll feel so _good_ , getting filled up with my cock."  
The angel shivered, breathing deep to relax himself as she began to thrust the digit.

"I can just imagine how pretty you'll look with my cum dripping out of you. Oh, I wish I could've done this sooner. On those days I was pent-up and ready to burst with stress, I could've taken you somewhere private. I could've wrapped a collar around your pretty neck and had you suck me to completion. Would you have enjoyed that, love?"

"Yes- _hmmm-_ " he groaned as she added another finger.

"Oh, you're such a _good_ boy. So very obedient, and your body's pliant to my every touch. I believe it was made for me. _Only_ me."

Aziraphale whined, feeling the odd sensation of his body tightening and relaxing around every increase in stretch. Each time Ashtoreth added a finger slicked with lube, the cold liquid made him shiver, though it soon warmed up over his burning skin.  
"It won't take much longer now. I can hardly wait to fill you, my sweet pet."

Ashtoreth took the next few minutes to nip at his shoulders, his chest, adding another finger and driving it inside as she kissed and sucked at the tender skin.  
Coaxing his arms higher, she wedged her face under them, wrapping her mouth around one of his nipples. This was also a new sensation, one that began rather soft and increased in severity till both the buds were swelling. It hurt, but only enough to make him want more.

"Please... please, ma'am," the angel moaned, feeling her fingers graze over somewhere deep inside that made his toes curl. "Please, use me as you wish." 

"You're sure, Mr. Fell? I don't believe there's any going back once I begin... Don't think I'll be able to stop myself," she whispered, grasping at her skirt and starting to raise it up. "I can be very ravenous when I get a taste of something I want."

"I'm sure, miss."  
He watched fabric pull away, exposing dark stockings held up by a satiny garter belt.  
They were barely holding anything in, her cock stretching the fabric so much the head was peeking out the top. A large bead of precum had gathered at the tip, and was trailing down through her knickers.

Ashtoreth shifted forward, pressing her prick against the angel's to tap the heads of both with a playfully light touch. Aziraphale gulped at how large her's was in comparison, heart racing as he prepared to take the dripping thing inside.

"Like it, love? Oh, I still can't believe all these years have passed and its only now that I get to see this sweet little cock of yours. So cute, so small," she purred, rocking upwards ever so gently so precum would spill onto his prick, trickling down the shaft. "I wouldn't mind giving it a proper suck sometime."

  
  


Backing up, Ashtoreth grabbed her cock by the base, slowly shifting closer. She used another hand to spread the angel's thighs wider as she moved in, angling herself up against his arsehole.  
"Are you ready? Are you ready for me to _fuck_ you, nice and hard?" She licked her lips, pressing forward.

"Yes, miss Ashtoreth. Use me for your pleasure," he breathed, wincing at the sudden stretch as the large round, head popped inside. It felt hot and rigid, throbbing around the ring of muscle as she started to push further in.  
Her movements were gradual at first, giving him a few soft, shallow thrusts to accustom him to the feeling.

"I'm not going to be able to be gentle for much longer, I hope you realize that. I need release, and if you've offered yourself so freely..." In one sharp, sudden movement, she thrust her pelvis forward and shoved in the rest of the way, "-I'm not going to wait any more."

Aziraphale gasped, instinctively reaching to grasp something, anything with his hands. They were still tightly fastened together, so all he could do was whimper.

He looked down at himself, over an expanse of skin covered with bite marks and lipstick stains, to his cock that started to bob with her every movement. He felt incredibly full already, but there was only a dull ache, one he was quickly beginning to enjoy.

"Fuck..." she growled, tugging the angel's knees all the ways down till they nearly touched the floor. "You feel so fucking good. Fantastic, so warm and tight around me."

She thrust hard and fast, staring down at Aziraphale as she pounded into him. Lube pooled down with every plunge, sweat starting to shine over the angel's body as she drove her hips forward while cursing under her breath.

Aziraphale threw his head back, gasping into the open air as she hit that same delicious place within him.  
"How's it feel, hm? How's it feel getting fucked by someone you've tempted for so long?"

The angel shuddering as she slammed in without mercy, using whatever leverage was available to push himself closer. "I've never felt anything like this. I feel like I'm melting..."

"You're the one who's melting _me_. You're sucking my cock right up. Oh, Mr. Fell, I can promise you're never going to want anyone other than me. Nobody will ever be able to make you feel so good."

The angel's prick twitched at her words, swollen and pink, dripping over his belly.

The woman’s eyes rolled back, breaths coming out in short puffs. "Gonna come… ready for me, pet?"

"Yes! _Please_ , don't hold back at all. I can take anything you give me."

Ashtoreth moaned at his words, releasing a hot stream after a few punishing thrusts, gripping his thighs with a painful clutch. Her sharp fingernails left dark pink marks, some of the more tender patches of skin beading with tiny specks of blood.

"That's it, that's it...give me everything."  
Aziraphale looked at her face in a daze of pleasured tears, then up at the ceiling as an orgasm overtook his thoughts. His body helplessly shuddered with every pulse that shot up his stomach, and the woman held him secure throughout his bliss.

"Aziraphale..." Ashtoreth finally sighed, voice soft and tender.  
 _Well pleasured. Satisfied,_ the angel thought with a smile.  
"You were such a good boy. You made me feel so terrific, I came so _hard_ ," she whispered, looking down at the trickles of cum slipping down as she started to slide out.

She spread his arsehole wide, admiring her work, but paused.  
"Fuck, I think I'm going to- going t-"  
Quickly angling her cock over the slick hole, she growled and shot a small gush of cum into the wet space. Aziraphale jolted with surprise, feeling another rush of heat with a blush. "Shit...didn't mean to..."

"Come as many times as you need, my dear. I just want to please you."

"Oh, you sweet thing. Since you've done so well, I have a surprise for you." She dug around in another pocket, bringing out a small, black plug.

"I'll need to leave in a moment, but to show you how much I enjoyed our visit, I'll just..."

She slipped the plug in, some fluid dripping down as she pushed it inside. It locked in place with a pop, sealing everything in nicely. "-Slip this in, and it'll keep you warm, nice and full; you can carry my cum inside as a reminder of who you belong to now."

"Thank you, dear nanny," he mumbled in reply, only now beginning to come back to his senses.  
He gave her a soft smile, and she grinned down at him as she grabbed a blanket from the sofa and set it down on him.

"I've got to leave. I'm a busy woman, but I might just call again sometime soon..." She started walking away, and Aziraphale hesitantly sat up.

"Wait, Cro- miss Ashtoreth!" he called, but the door had already opened and closed, and he was alone.

His legs wobbled as he stood up, facing a challenge to tug his trousers back on. Lube dripped down his thighs, almost all his strength gone. He reached behind himself and felt the plug that was snugly sitting in his hole, blushing as he felt the fullness and heat.

His face brightened when he heard another knock on the door, not bothering to finish buttoning his shirt as he rushed over to answer.

He struggled to get a good grip on the knob, body in a bit of a stupor from the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Angel?" Crowley spoke as the door opened. "You're a mess... Have you been getting drunk? Without me? Hope you have some alcohol left, cause you can bet your arse I'm joining in on it."

The demon pushed past Aziraphale, who started to topple over, lacking the strength to withstand even light force.

"Woah! Steady there." He quickly caught the angel in his arms, holding him by the shoulders. "You alright?"

"Just having a visit with an old friend of mine," he said, smiling dumbly, as if in a trance. "I left the kettle on the stove… forgot to heat it up..."

_"I'll_ take care of that. Let's get you somewhere soft. Can't have you fainting, not before I'm blackout drunk too."

Aziraphale didn't bother trying to hide his emotions, leaning up against him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the demon's neck as they walked back to the study side-by-side.

"I'm so glad you're here, Crowley."

"Looks like someone's destined for a long nap," the other whispered as he sat the angel down on the sofa with a gentle thud.  
He started to walk back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Hope you can manage to stay awake long enough for a little tea. I want to hear all about your visit. Sounds like you had a _lot_ of fun."


End file.
